Forever Asleep
'''Forever Asleep '''is an unrated 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon created by Walroose and verified by Gizbro on March 31, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BTEQcqAmXw0 It is known for its many crazy timings, distracting decorations, complicated dual sections, frequent gravity and speed changes, and narrow spaces. The level is also known for going through a total of 15 different verifiers. It is the current highest amount of verifiers any level is known to have ever gone through. History On January 2, 2017, Walroose released a trailer for her new level, Forever Asleep.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_saocouu6fU About a week later on January 8, Walroose released a full gameplay video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQhfDghyXtg The level was first verified by Peddy but the level was not yet released because SirHadoken told Walroose he can ask a famous player to verify Forever Asleep. Walroose decided to buff the level to Extreme Demon and improve the decoration on April 16.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkqxVg8HDQU Walroose later added a boss-fight on September 2.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSRRXFdNTJ8 The improved level was going to be verified by Multiperson3141 but was then passed to Skullo, but Skullo dropped the level quickly after. The level was then passed to Vizee. Vizee dropped the level and gave the level to Wavy who also dropped the level. The level was then given to Waivve who dropped the level. The level was then given to Golden who also dropped the level. Blaireswip was then given the level but dropped it as well. Next, the level was given to Zeroya who dropped it shortly afterward. Usually, when they dropped it, it was because it was too difficult, too infuriating, or too time-consuming﻿. Finally, it was passed to Gizbro. After 15 verifiers, Forever Asleep was finally verified by Gizbro on March 31, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHxaV4lUDRc Gameplay The level begins with a calm cube section with some beautiful backgrounds. In all these parts there are some tricky timings and at the beginning, after the first stage, there is a sharp change of forms. Part of the wave segment may seem quite light, complicated by the change of gravity and size. Next, the player will have to go through a more or less simple stage of the ship, in which there are slightly visible saws and a rather interesting segment of the double robot, where the lower robot looks like a display from the top (a similar stage was at the beginning of Horizon). After that, there are two stages waiting for us: a cube and a wave with original subtitles, words on a moving background, and a background voice is heard in the background. Almost all objects are white with a cube, and translucent objects on a wave with high-quality block-design. The drop begins. In the red and yellow setting, there is a very frequent change of forms and speeds, all parts are filled with timings of varying complexity, but in general, this part looks simple relative to the next one, where the player is already waiting for a rather strange looking boss. In the scenery of the same color (but already with block design), the player will have to go through a series of bifurcations, which are complicated by constantly moving obstacles. At the end of the drop, the level ends abruptly and the name appears, as well as the nickname of the author and the list of her thanks. Trivia * The password for the level is 375195. * The level contains 65,478 objects. * The level had fifteen total verifiers, seven more than Blade of Justice and three more than Quicksand. * This level used to have coins, but according to Walroose, they were removed to make verification easier. Walkthrough References Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Unrated levels Category:XL levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins